The Search for the Birds Part 1
This is part 1 of Crystal, Scruff and Chocolate's search for the birds. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Scruff the Flying Puppy Pearl the Bird Amethyst the Bird Topaz the Bird Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-In Green Hill Zone... As the 3 heroes continued their quest, Scruff sensed something. Scruff: I can feel it, one of them is nearby! Crystal: Ok! So quick to start! Chocolate: Over there! He was pointing to a yellow bird. Crystal: (thoughts) I don't know what he reminds me of... but... it seems very familar... Scruff then went over. Scruff: Topaz! Topaz, get up! Topaz then started tweeting, after he got up slowly. Scruff: Now what happened to you? Topaz tweeted. Scruff: Not much? That's great! Crystal: How about it comes with me? Topaz then tweeted something whilst havign a halfeyelook. Scruff: He's a dude. Crystal: Alright, HE can come with me. Better? Topaz looked happy. They continued searching, until they found another bird. Chapter 2-Oh No! The Trap! As they both looked through Green Hill Zone, they found the other two birds, together, lying on the ground. Scruff: Pearl! Amethyst! He ran over ot them, but Crystal was very suspicious. Crystal: Wait! Scruff: What? I know what I'm doing! Crystal: Don't you think it's a bit weird they'd both be together? Let alone in the middle of NOWHERE and not in a bush or something? Scruff: Whatever happens, I'll be fine. Crystal: Oh no... Chocolate: I'm getting the feeling this isn't gonna turn out good. Scruff then stepped on a random invisible teleport pad, which took him somewhere completely different. Chocolate: Gotcha.... Crystal: Scruff! She ran towards where he was, but not onto the pads. Chocolate: Is it only here? He then used his ball that he hadn't used for a while to check, and some sparks emitted from around the edges. Crystal: Well, theyr'e only pads, right? Choco, go in and get them. Chocolate: What? Crystal: I can't go in there without getting teleported, and you're small enough. Plus, you can fly. Chocolate: Right. Chocolate then went in and got the birds, without getting teleported. However, as soon as he got the birds, something on the ground started beeping. Crystal: They were holding down a button! Chocolate: Explains why there were two of them too! Crystal: Lemme take one. She then took the pink one. Topaz tweeted on the pink one. Crystal: I can't understand if you're speaking or... Topaz then put a wing infront of him, as if to say something like "talk to the wing" Crystal: Haha, right. The pink bird in Crystal's arms then woke up. Crystal: Good, you're ok, for now... Chocolate: I'll keep this purple one for now. But a light was in the distance, soon to be very close to them. Chapter 3-Bananahead! Then, the light turned out to be Bananahead, who was clearly after the birds. Bananahead: Hahahahahahahaha! Give me those birds! Crystal: No way! After what I've seen you do, there's no way I'm giving them to you! Topaz then seemed to let out a strange form of energy, that looked like light kind of, but it was very weak, and didn't work. Bananahead: What was that, little birdy? Wanna be the sun? Hahahaha, I didn't even need sunglasses! (thoughts) Though my eyes do hurt... a bit... Crystal: Leave the fighting up to me, I can deal with this guy. Topaz shied off. Crystal: No matter what, I'm having them, and you're not getting them! Bananahead: Oh really now? He then let out an electronic arm. Bananahead: PBJT! Cover me! PBJT: Yes sir. Crystal: Choco! Chcolate: I'm not tired of fighting others, after Talba, I have no losses! Chocolate then started fighting PBJT. Crystal then froze the electric arm. Topaz then recognised something. It had something to do with Crystal. Crystal: You're not getting them! Bananahead: You little! He then broke through the ice. Crystal: Oh no... Topaz was then snagged, as he tweeted for help. Bananahead: Now, for the extra energy YOU'VE got. Crystal: No.... She then let out a few ice bullets at him. Bananahead then let up a shield on his machine. Bananahead: I'm not stupid, I know alot about you, I've been kind of.... spying.... Crystal: Spying....? Bananahead: That doesn't matter now. Crystal: (thoughts) I'll worry about that later. For now, we need to forget about that time. Then, Topaz tried to struggle out. Chocolate saw this, and tried to help, but PBJT started shooting a few bullets out. PBJT: You will not help him. Chocolate: Get off me! I've done too less! Chocolate then threw the purple bird at Crystal and tried to get into the machine-robot Bananahead had. Topaz then started getting hurt. Crystal: This is bad... very bad... Chocolate was just about to agree, until a saw a strange flowing of white lights below the machine. Chocolate: And just what is that? Crystal: What? They then both saw that the white lights circled Topaz, and he seemed happy. Crystal: Is that...? Then Scruff appeared and started getting Bananahead good. He then grabbed Topaz and came down to Crystal. Scruff: Yeah, maybe I should listen. Bananahead: I thought I sent you far away, you little pest! Scruff: Never underestimate my kind. Bananahead: Well, try to beat this! Scruff: Sure, let's go! Crystal: Yep! Crystal then let out a few ice bullets at Bananahead, which got him hurt. Bananahead: Why you! Scruff then used the ability he used before, he punched it, and Bananahead (along with PBJT), was teleported elsewhere. Though Scruff looked more tired than before. Crystal: Are you ok? Scruff: Yes, I'm.... fine... just... that one took alot... Crystal: Ok. Chapter 4-An Explanation Before We Continue Chocolate: What about what he said, about the spying bit, could he really be saying the truth? Crystal: Well, alot of people know about that whole situation that happened between Querrell and me, I know that, but I wouldn't have thought someone else had seen me similar to Pit! His reasons were understandable, but an enemy I was soon to meet? Ugh... Scruff: I'm confused. Crystal: A while ago, before I met Bananahead, I was fighting someone else, a guy named Querrell. Nowadays, things changed and he's now a friend, and during the fight when you weren't here, Bananahead said something along the lines of that he knew all about me, including all my abilities of such. Think to surprise him but no. Scruff: He could be lying. Crystal: Maybe, but it seems very possible. I've only slightly fought him once yet before now, and he fled then. Scruff: Hmmm, well, even so, we can still fight him. He doesn't know about the Jewel abilities. Topaz and the purple bird were lying on the ground. The pink one was only just waking up. Scruff: Good thing they're okay. He then picked them up, one by one. Scruff: (in a loud whisper) Hey! Topaz! Amethyst! Please wake up... Topaz then got up, very weakly now due to the energy drain. Scruff: That awful man, he took more off.... why does he need that power anyway? Crystal: I don't know, maybe his evil plan? I don't exactly know what that is though. Scruff: Oh. Amethyst then woke up, very happy to see Scruff. Scruff: There. (he flew up to Crystal) Now what about Pearl? Pearl looked very well. Scruff: Good to see you're all okay. Crystal: So, what do these guys do? Scruff: Topaz is guarding a topaz. The topaz element is electricity, with a little bit of light involved. Crystal: That explains that random light before. Scruff: (he stared at her, then at Topaz)Fact, Topaz, that won't work. You're too weak right now to perform normal abilities, ok? Topaz then tweeted sadly. Scruff: Amethyst here guards the amethyst. This element is poison, with a tiny bit of darkness involved. The bird on you is Pearl, whose element is love, or hearts here. Crystal: Sophana would go well here. Scruff: Ok... I won't tell you the jewels anymore, their names are the jewels they're guarding. Crystal: I got that, now. Scruff: All of you, listen, this is Crystal. If we want to get out of here, we need to trust her, as she knows how to fight that B-head, the one with the machines. The birds clearly understood as they nodded. Crystal: Let's go find more. We still need to find 4. Scruff: Right. Chocolate: But how will they go? The birds tweeted back angrily. Scruff: Flying is not affected by their low energy, my friend. Chocolate: Sorry, I was just... Scruff: It's fine, no big deal. Crystal: Come on, no more dawdling, let's check Neo Green Hill, one of them would've gone there. They then headed there. The End Category:Jewel Arc